New World New Life
by Usa-chan13
Summary: In order to avenge Inuyasha's death, She follows Naraku to a new world. There She must train in order to become strong enough to kill Naraku and unite her and her lover once again. In the process she becomes a strong kunoichi, and meets some friends and even foes. Though She realizes Inuyasha's last wish was her to live and be happy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys, I'm Usa-chan and welcome to my crossover! I really hope you enjoy it, and review if you do or if you don't. Tell me how you feel. I found this chapter extremely sad! Poor Kags..**

To tell you guys the truth I cried writing this chapter. I will forever Ship InuKags but for this story Inuyasha... he can't be in it. Though, Don't worry Inuyasha and Kagome will have a happy/Sad ending together.

A gasp erupted from the petite girl as she seen true Terror. She shook her head over and over again to fight the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes, but she couldn't hold them back. Her face reddened as she cried hardly. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.  
Right in front of her was her lover's bleeding body. One of Naraku's Tentacles stabbed straight through Inuyasha's Heart. Naraku saw the pain that it inflicted on Kagome and decided to rip Inuyasha's organ right out of his body.  
"NO! INUYASHA!" Her screams were heard throughout all the lands. Inuyasha was a Hanyou so he didn't die instantly. Instead he lifted one of his claws to wipe Kagome's tears.  
"Ka...Gome" He sputtered out blood saying her name. She looked down at him continuing to cry.  
"Inuyasha.. Please don't talk! You can make it through this!" She shouted at him. His droopy eyes widened a bit when he seen what she was about to do. A lilac color surrounded her palms. She was trying to heal him with her Reiki. She was barely even able to control it, but there she was doing something no one had ever done before! Though it would drain her plenty. Maybe even to death.

"K'Ome.. Stop.. Defeat Naraku..Go home." Tears formed in his eyes when he though Of leaving Kagome all by herself. Plus the thought of Dying before he even got to tell her he loved her. He was going to die before he got to have his happily ever after with her. All because of some demon who wanted a jewel and who was Jealous of him. That Demon ruined the life he had always dreamed of having.  
All he ever wanted was To be happy with someone who loved him, and now he wouldn't be able to protect her like he wanted.

"You baka! I won't leave you behind! I can't live without you Inuyasha! I never told you this straight out, but Inuyasha you are my everything! A world without you is a world I don't want to live in! Get that through your thick skull!" She screamed as her tears landed on his haori. He looked like he was in so much pain. His eyes drooped lower.  
"K'Ome..Survive..for me..I love you." Was the last thing he said until she felt his Heart stop, and hers skipped a beat. Her mind went blank and her eyes glazed over. The love of her life was killed right in front of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think. She was covered in Inuyasha's blood. She found herself able to move again, and rubbed Inuyasha's face. She thought that he wasn't really dead and would wake up as long as she didn't leave him alone.

Though when he didn't breathe her cries got louder. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be by his side for the rest of her life, but he left without her..

"Ku Ku Ku, How does It feel, Kagome? Does his death hurt? I can help you erase the feeling. Just give into the Darkness of your soul." Naraku smirked.

"..YOU BASTARD!" She instantly stood up to avenge her fallen lover. She picked up her bow and steadily aimed and fired! It would have shot him right in the center of his eye if he hadn't put a barrier up. Kagome was pissed. More then pissed. She was an emotional wreck!she picked out another arrow and shot it. She knew he had a barrier but she couldn't stop attacking the guy who ruined both her and Inuyasha's futures!

"It seems you turn utterly dumb when you're upset." He smirked at her again. "Though if you truly want to avenge Inuyasha then you'll follow me till you have no strength." She ran blindly into a portal that Naraku went through. She was half way through when she noticed it had closed behind her. There was no longer a way back. Though she kept walking. Until she began to feel major pains throughout her whole body. She noticed that the farther she went in the shorter she got.

'What is happening to me?' The first time she thought since the tragedy.

A voice boomed all around her. It was so loud that she was forced to cover her ears. "Isn't it obvious Kagome? You're getting younger." Naraku's voice yelled at her.

She squinted her eyes and held her chest in pain. Though it didn't stop her from following. Stopping was the Last thing she wanted to do. She swore she would bring Naraku down for Inuyasha. No matter what.

"Are you scared Naraku? Is that why you're making me a little girl? Running Away?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

"No, I just find you entertaining." He stated calmly. He couldn't help but chuckle when he seen how mad Kagome was getting. Her pain and reactions is what made him happy, and at that moment he was as happy as he could get..

"You bastard! You play with peoples emotions for your own entertainment! You killed Inuyasha just for fun! Well guess what, No matter where you run I'll only get stronger, and your days will finally be over and then I'll go with Inuyasha!" Visions of her and him together replayed, and she instantly froze. She seen the moment where they almost kissed. She seen the moment where Inuyasha first protected her. She seen everything that used to be good about life.

A miasma surrounded the girl and started to enter her mind when she was at blank state of memories. The memories were now the ones she didn't want to see. Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, and all the other painful things they fought about. The tears were silent but they were rapid. Her tears were never ending.

"You see, Kagome. Inuyasha didn't love you. He loved to betray you." She shook her head again, and started to run faster then before through the portal.

"You're a liar! Inuyasha did love me! Even if he went after Kikyo didn't mean he hated me or enjoyed my sadness! Inuyasha loved me! And you took him away!" Without even knowing herself, Reiki had surrounded her body and gave her an eerie look. For the first Naraku had grown scared of the girl. Kagome's Reiki was intense. It was so strong that he feared that the portal would fall apart while he was still in it.  
He had to distract her. Or the girl would kill him.  
"Kagome." He stopped. "I would stop If I were you. Do you want to die?" He looked at her and noticed all the sadness that took place on her face.

"I'm not scared of death.. Now that Inuyasha's dead I have no reason to live." She stated. Her Reiki grew around her fiercely. It blew like Fire around her.

"You don't even care about your Kit? His name is Shippo right? I have him right now."  
Her eyes widened, and her tears slowed down a bit. Her fists were clenched by her thighs, and she started to whimper.  
She looked at Naraku and seen he was holding something. It was her shippo! She tried to smile, but her heart still hurt too much. He threw the Kit at the girl, and she instantly caught the boy in her arms. She felt for a pulse, and she held him close to her face when she found one.  
"The kit will be the only one you know. Where you're going you won't be accepted. You'll be just like Inuyasha."  
She layed the Fox on her shoulder, and stopped summoning her Reiki. She knew that if she didn't it would purify Shippo and most likely kill him too.

She glared glaciers at the man in front of her.  
"I would hurry before the portal closes Kagome." Those words made her continue running, but not before swearing to kill him. When she about to exit the place she noticed how short she was, but tried to ignore it. She got out of the portal with Shippo safely, but tripped once she got out. She looked around at how crazy this place was. There were strange styled buildings that formed a civilization. She wasn't in the city but she was on the outskirts of it. What stuck out the most was a large mountain with 4 faces on it.

She looked over at Shippo who was still unconscious and it brought all her memories back. She put her arms on her legs and put her face into her lap. Tears saturated her clothes, and skin, but payed not attention to it. At this moment no one or anything appeared in her head accept Inuyasha.

 _'Inuyasha.. I **Promise** after I kill Naraku I will join you... Just please wait for me!'  
_She sat there for a few hours just crying her heart out.. Until...

"Hey! Why are you crying?" She looked up to see a boy about 10 years old with blonde spiky hair and marks on his face that seemed like Whisker marks. He wore a black shirt with some sort of Swirl Crest. Orange pants, Blue sandals, and some sort of pouch on his side.  
She stood up carefully, and noticed they were the same height. 'So I'm a little kid..Just great!' She tried not to sigh.

"It's nothing she said." Wiping her tears. The next second she looked up to see him holding a tissue in front of her face, and when she took it from him he smiled widely at her.

"I'm Naruto." He smirked at her.  
"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said trying to stay calm. She put out her hand for him to shake, and she noticed a face of Confusion, but he finally shook her hand, and when he did his face lightened up. She couldn't think of a reason, but she knew there was one though.  
"So do you live in konoha, Kagome?" He asked as they both sat down next to each other. She silently shook her head no, but then she remembered she had no where else to go.  
"I don't have a home.." She whispered picking Shippo off of her shoulder and hugging him. Naruto Eyed the Kit weirdly, not knowing if it was a live or not, but went back to what Kagome said. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to help her. She was the only one he met that Accepted him.

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her with a smile.  
"I'll ask Old Man Hokage if you can live with me, Believe it!"

 **I didn't want to end it here, but I had too because my parents wanted me off the computer. So I had to rush the ending. I hope it's still good though!  
** Review!  
 _ **Usa-Chan13**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: Well I don't know the parings yet, but I'm telling you now Naruto is not going to end up with Hinata! So don't ask because I actually really hate that ship. No offence NaruHina shippers, DON'T KILL ME! XD  
Plus I was thinking of making this end in a InuKags type of way, but I'll let you decide who she ends up with. So Leave me a message/ review telling me what person you want her to end up with.  
Inu/Kag  
Naru/Kag  
Sasu/Kag  
Shika/Kag  
You guys can also send in suggestions and I'll add them to the vote.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would have gave Sakura more epic moments, and the same with Team Gai **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome, Friends or foes?**

Years had passed since then. Kagome was now a Konoha civilian. She did live with Naruto just like he had said. The girl never hung out with anybody except for Naruto. People would often think of it as snobby or shyness but it was none of those. Kagome didn't want to get close to people. If Naraku was here somewhere he would use her friendship against her, just like how he did with Inuyasha. She wouldn't allow it to happen again.

So years went by. She joined the Academy with Naruto to become a ninja. It seemed that almost all the village kids were in it so she decided to do it too. She heard that everyone started when they were about six years old but she was ten when she joined (Everyone is 12 now. So she only did two years in the academy meanwhile everyone else did 6) and she still surpassed most of the class. She was a top student along with Sasuke, Sakura, and a few other kids.  
She didn't regret joining either. These ninja classes were getting her ready for her fight with Naraku, and it was making her stronger then she ever was before. Once in a while She would shoot her Arrows because she needed to keep her Reiki in tact too. Though most of the time she trained with Naruto at the training grounds or went to eat Ramen with him.  
She couldn't lie she really liked the kid. He was the only fun that she had now. So she savored it as best she could.

o0o0

It was their day of graduation. Everyone had passed. At first Naruto had failed but she was so excited when she found out that he did something to prove himself to Iruka-sensei after the exams. He refused to tell her what happened, but she didn't question him because he never questioned her about where she came from.

They all sat down in their seats. Naruto Sat at a table that was two seats away from Sasuke. Kagome had decided to sit by someone else for a change. So she took a seat next to Ino and Shikamaru. Kagome didn't hate Ino. They just never talked before. Though Kagome got along with Shikamaru. They didn't talk much but when they did she enjoyed his company.

As she took her seat. She noticed that Ino and Sakura had started arguing again. She felt the same for Sakura as she felt for Ino.  
Sakura sat at the table infront of them between Sasuke and Naruto. It was obvious that the Uchiha didn't want them around him but he remained quiet, Like always!

The class got out of their seats when Naruto kneeled on the table that belonged to Sasuke. His eyes were cold. The blond studied the Shinobi's features. He tried to figure out what was so special about him. Why were all the girls attracted to this one boy? He studied harder until something pushed him from behind and he plunged forward.  
The next thing the blonde knew was that his and the Uchiha's lips were on each others. In a hurry Naruto pushed Sasuke away and jumped off the table.  
 _'I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss not Naruto! Cha!' Sa_ kura's inner self told her. She agreed with herself. The pink haired Kunoichi walked forward with her fist out ready to punch the guts out of the boy who kissed her "Destined lover." _  
_For a few minutes Kagome watched as Sakura, Ino and some other girls chased after her friend, but tried her best to blank out. Though, she couldn't help but to watch.  
Then her memories came back again.  
The chase reminded her of the feudal Era, and How Inuyasha would run after Shippo with his claws ready to punch the poor kid. She wondered if Inuyasha was watching over her.  
His mangled body replayed in her mind. His final words. She wanted to go back to the time it happened and save him, but she couldn't.  
Tears formed in her brown eyes. She didn't even notice them until Shikamaru pointed them out.  
"Kagome? Are.. you Crying?" His voice was confused and his eyes were wide as he watched her wipe her tears, but she managed to smile at him.  
"I'm ok. Don't worry about me."

Everyone had sat back down and Ino looked at her surprised too. No one besides Naruto had ever seen her cry (And shippo who is at Naruto's place.) She would wait until no one was around to cry. So this outburst had been a first for everyone.  
"Kaggy? Come on." She looked over at Naruto knowing it was him because of the nickname. He had stood from his chair and walked to her.  
She nodded her head and followed him out of the classroom. They went to Naruto's swing. She sat up against a tree trunk and He sat on his swing facing her.  
"Kagome are you crying about **That** again? Or is something else bothering you?" He referred to the situation as "That," Because he still didn't know what happened to hurt her as it did. He really wanted to know, more then anything. Though he was smarter then that. He knew he wouldn't get an answer and if he did it would only hurt her even more to talk about it.

"Naruto-chan I'm fine, Just bad memories that's all." She wiped the rest of her tears away with a handkerchief that she held onto in her pouch.

"Kaggy once I become Hokage I'll beat the crap outta whoever did this to you, believe it!" He watched as her grip on the handkerchief tightened, and her tears were gone. She didn't look sad anymore. She looked pissed. She stood up and put her head up against the tree she once sat on.  
"Naruto.. Stay out of it! Now that we're Genin I plan on killing Naraku myself! I don't need you in the way." She started walking back to the school without him, leaving him stunned. He didn't know what to think.  
Her words were cold, and so was her voice. She voice was full of venom for Naraku. He could tell she wanted him dead as soon as possible.

Once he seen she was back in the academy he started walking back. He wanted to distance himself until she cooled down. He didn't like when she was mad. When she was happy (Which she didn't show much) she was an angel, but when she was angry she was scarier then a demon. It made him believe she was raised by them. (^_~)

He found himself sitting down in his seat. Everyone was either staring at him or Kagome. Until Iruka spoke up.

"Congratulations you are now official Ninja!" Everyone cheered. Except for Sasuke who was just looking at Iruka to carry on, Shikamaru sat there as if there was something else he would rather do, and Kagome who sat there with her head down ignoring everything.

"Ok well you guys will be split up into three man squads along with a Jounin. Got it?" Almost everyone Shook their heads yes in response to Iruka's words. Mean while Naruto was fantasizing about Sakura being on his team.

Minutes passed. Iruka named teams for some kids he didn't know at all, leaving only a few teams left.

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzamaki." The blonde's head shot up quickly hearing his name.  
"Sakura Haruno." Naruto literally jumped out of his seat in excitement due to the news of 'His' Sakura being on the same squad with him and Sakura looked at her feet sighing.  
"Sasuke Uchiha." Now it was Sakura's turn to scream in delight, and for Naruto to sigh into his seat.

So their team was formed. A beautiful pink haired Kunoichi who had good control over her Chakra and who fangirled over the Uchiha. A black haired ninja, the survivor of the Uchiha clan. He possesses The Sharigan eyes that only an Uchiha can be born with and he had the best scores in the class. Last but not least Naruto Uzamaki A blonde haired Ninja who holds the Nine tailed fox inside of him. He of course had one of the lowest scores.

"Though for team 7 we're going to do something different. Kagome Higurashi."  
Everyone looked over at the girl but her head remained in her arms on the table. Until Ino hurried and tapped her up. Kagome smiled at Ino when her head came up.  
"Yes Sensei?"

You will be joining those three on team seven, ok?"  
"Oh..Ok Iruka-sensai."

* * *

Kagome had decided to walk home to the apartment to see Shippo and of course take care of him. On her way she seen Naruto glance at her, but then focus his attention on her new teammate Haruno Sakura.

She turned the knob and opened the door to see shippo eating a cup of ramen on the couch.  
"Hi Shippo-chan!" She smiled sitting down next to the small Kitsune. He looked up at her with his eyes shining with joy. He dropped the cup of noodles on the ground which caused her to sigh, but she couldn't get mad at him as he Jumped on her lap and gave her a hug.  
"Kagome-chan! I can't believe you And Naruto-chan Graduated the academy!" He said to her, Which caused her to giggle a bit.

Even if years passed Shippo still looked exactly the same. He was only an inch taller then he was before, and his hair was still the same length. Though, she didn't mind. She thought he was cute the way he was. He still wore his normal clothes but when they moved in She got him extra clothes so when his clothes were getting clean he could walk around the house.

Even though Shippo loved the outdoors and spent most of his time Outside back when he was in the feudal Era, He wasn't allowed outside. Kagome feared that the village would fear Shippo and try to kill him or take him away from her because there are no demons in Konoha, and the village held hate for the Nine tailed fox and shippo was indeed a fox demon. So The only time The small fox went outside was when Kagome snuck outside to the Hokage heads at night every once in a while. So when that did happen, He savored every moment of the starry night.

In spite of that fact he didn't regret anything. She had told him everything that happened between her, Inuyasha, and Naraku. He cried when he found out but he learned to stay strong and took care of the girl. He loved her, and would do anything to keep her happy.

"Hey Kagome, Can you tell me all about your new team?" He asked her. She shook her head yeah and started rambling on.  
"Well Naruto and I are on the same team, but he's not home because he's out following the other girl on our team. Her name is Sakura Haruno. I'm pretty sure Naruto told you about her. Then there's also Sasuke Uchiha. You know that guy that everyone likes?" She paused to see if he knew and continued when he answered by saying "Yes.''

"Well He's pretty cool but he doesn't seem to care about anything. I mean I'm not sure why he isn't interested in anything, but I'm pretty sure something bad happened to him in the past. I feel bad."

"Well Kagome maybe you should talk to him. Everyone wants a friend."  
She tried her best to hold in a laugh, and she did quite well at it, because she didn't even make a peep.

"This one is different. I don't think he likes Anyone, and doesn't seem to even want to consider having me as a friend."  
Their conversation ended there, when Kagome got up towards her and Naruto's room and plopped onto her bed taking off her shoes. Shippo followed her in, and she couldn't help but to see the look of sadness on his face. It looked as if he had just been kicked in the stomach really hard, and was forcing himself not to cry.  
"Hey what's wrong?You know it's not good to hold back your emotions."  
"Then why do you do it?" He replied back to her.  
His reaction caused her to gulp a lump in her throat. Her eyes were wide staring at him in disbelief.

"Shippo-chan..Never mind that. I'm a Shinobi. Tell me what's wrong maybe I can help you."  
"I'm sorry Kagome.. It's just.. Now that you're a ninja, You aren't going to be home that often are you?"

"Shippo. I'm only a genin for now I'll be home everynight, but if I ever do go on missions where I'll be gone for a few days I'll get the food ready for you for the time being, and when I come back I promise to take you outside that night and I'll let Naruto-kun come with us." At that moment Shippo smiled in delight of the thought of Her, Naruto, and him hanging out outside in the fresh air.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the Academy with a smile on his face as he was about to go talk to Sakura. When he seen Kagome running he was going to go after her, but He didn't want to face her at the moment. She was emotionally a wreck and she was scary she she was mad. He couldn't decided who was scarier her or Sakura.

He walked up to the girl he had been following and gave her a wide smile.  
"Hey Sakura do you want to eat lunch with me?"  
She looked at him with a annoyance, and turned back around to where she was originally going.

"Why would I want to eat with you Naruto? You're annoying. Besides I'm eating with Sasuke." She ran around in circles shouting Sasuke's name over and over again, leaving Naruto there. He wasn't upset but he was pissed at Sasuke for sure.

0o0o

Naruto had found himself sitting on a roof thinking about the girl who had just rejected him in such a rudely manner. He really loved the girl, but Sakura never felt the same for him. She never even thought about giving him a chance, and he blamed it all on one person. Sasuke.

In his head Naruto was thinking about how to get revenge on the boy. None of the plans were very good though. For example tripping him while they were near Sakura. They weren't brilliant, but they were Naruto.

He was moving his head up to look at the sky, When he caught hold of black hair. He looked closer to see it was him. "The Uchiha of his dreams."

He snarled in aggravation and ran after Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sat on a public bench all by herself thinking of reasons Why Sasuke could possibly turn her down, and the only reason she could think of is the reason she stuck out so much. (Besides her natural pink hair) Her forehead. She thought it was the worst thing she could ever have. When she was little she was bullied by everyone about her humongous forehead. The only one who didn't notice was Naruto.

"Hey Sakura." Her eyes widened as she heard the voice of the boy she was thinking about and tried to hold in a gasp, but she wasn't able to hide her Surprise. She swore the voice belonged to him, but she tried not to look up because of a blush that creeped onto her face.  
Until She decided she couldn't hide it anymore. She shot her head up to look up to see who the voice belonged too, and her blush became redder as she met the eyes of the Uchiha, Who she loved.  
"S-Sasuke, Hi!" She said trying to hide the nervousness that shot threw out her body making her sweat just a bit.  
She tucked a piece of her hair out from behind her ear with a shaky hand as Sasuke sat down next to her on the bench.  
They sat their in complete silence for a few seconds Until one of them finally chose to speak.  
"So Sakura What do you think of Naruto?"  
And then without even thinking about embarrassment she started babbling. No one would be able to stop her from talking now. Not even Sasuke.  
Though what she didn't know was that boy in front of her wasn't who she thought he was.

It was the knuckle head, Uzamaki Naruto.  
0o0o

They were so close. They were only inches away from kissing each other, but Naruto's stomach felt like it was on fire. He rushed away, leaving a Confused Sakura behind.

So there he was sitting on the toilet...

He was in there for a while. Until Finally he thought he was done. He walked out of the stall, washed his hands with Vanilla soap. The container rested on top of the sink. Once he was done he walked out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief as he rubbed his stomach in an orderly circle.  
He began to ready himself to run back after Sakura at the bench he left her on. Though when he ran, his eyes found something he wasn't expecting. Nor was he happy about.  
Sasuke Uchiha, once again was in his sight of vision.  
He let out a shriek when he met Sasuke's cold glare.

"How Did you get out?!"  
"It was easy. A simple Ninjutsu. No sweat, Dobe." Sasuke paused as he heard a grunt come from the blonde in front of him. "Besides, tell me. Why did you turn into me?"  
Silence.  
Naruto didn't dare to say anything. (Yet)

When all of a sudden Naruto jumped into the air and performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He was preparing to attack when they both Sweatdropped at the sound of Naruto's stomach acting wild. It rumbled in Irritation, and back to the bathroom he went.  
"What a dobe."

* * *

 **Ok I have to say Episode 3 of Naruto is my favorite, I just find it so funny! Especially because on Youtube they fast forward it due to copyright and it makes their voices squeaky. Naruto's is the best though! xD**

 _ **IMPORTANT: Not yet, but after their mission fighting Zabuza I decided to give Sakura her own chapter. I mean in the show She never had any important screen time in the show, and In most crossovers people don't focus on Sakura too much. So After they get back to Konoha prepare for a lot Of Sakura moments. In my opinion I think Sakura is a really good character she's just misunderstood by everyone.**_

 **Another IMPORTANT thing: I'm not making Kagome Extremely strong in this. Like during the Chunin exams I'm not going to make her a hero all the time. Just like Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura she is a human being, and even if she is a miko She won't use her Reiki for A long time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to say if you noticed the writing style is a bit different throughout the chapter that is because I didn't write the whole chapter. My friend helped me type some of it up. Plus please read her stories her name on here is SeremeOtoshi04**

I have decided that this is going to be A SasuKag story...! Kagome is going to get close to Kakashi but I don't plan on making them a couple. He's more like the crazy uncle that she goes to for support.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha, If I did I would have gave Sakura more epic moments, and the same with Team Gai. With Inuyasha I probably would have Kagome and Inuyasha a pup... xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Introduction: Sasuke's strange ambition**

"He's late!" Naruto's shout echoed throughout the classroom. Everyone had left with their teams except team seven. The Jounin they were assigned to was late. So Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome were getting tired of waiting.

Sakura paced around in a circle. Kagome was standing next to Naruto who had told her he had an idea to get back at the teacher and Sasuke was silently sitting there trying to ignore them.

When Naruto had told them his plan Kagome didn't know what to do. There was either getting a good laugh at their sensei falling for the trick. Or her not helping the blonde and that would mean there was a less of a chance of them getting in trouble..

Though she didn't want to ruin Naruto's enjoyment. Plus she needed a break from all the seriousness too. So she turned to smile at him and nodded.

Naruto couldn't hold back a laugh as Kagome walked over and pulled out a chair for him so he could reach the top of the slide door.  
After their stunt was done the two kept peeking at each other and tried to stop themselves from bursting out in laughter. It seemed as if they were doing the same thing over and over again. Looking at the door, glancing at each other, and then laughing. The cycle never ended.  
Until someone's head popped through the door with a smile but it quickly faded as the the eraser fell down onto his head, it bounced right off leaving chalk particles floating around him.

This time Kagome and Naruto didn't even try to hold in their laughter. They let it all out. They were laughing so hard Kagome swore she was going to cry. Meanwhile Sakura stood their with her eyes wide and Sasuke remained stoic. Though on the inside he was laughing harder then the two pranksters.  
Sakura hated to admit it but she thought it was funny too.

Silence finally overcame the room as the two seen no one else was laughing with them. Kagome bit her lip and cursed inside of her head.  
 _'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have went along with it! Now our Sensei is going to kill us!'_ Her heart was beating fast. The girl started fidgeting her thumbs while she stared at the ground below her.

"My first impression of you guys is." He seemed to pause a bit causing Kagome to gulp down a lump in her throat. "You're all a bunch of idiots."

Naruto's smirk was wiped from his face and replaced with a dumbfounded expression. Kagome looked as if she was sulking. Sakura was looking at the blonde kid with a glare, and of course Sasuke's look never faltered, Though when Kagome glanced over at him she could see his eyes were colder then usual and they were directed at her.

She froze underneath his gaze. His stare felt as if it was stabbing through her. it was so cold, it made her shiver. The girl thought it felt like he was purposely freezing her from the inside out. The coldness began to burn her insides and she knew instantly she had to look away.

They were heading to the rooftop now and Kagome was out of it. The only thing she could think about was Sasuke's cold Aura. It was so full of hatred. It scared her.

The bitter feeling around him was so deep. She found herself lost in his eyes almost like they were an empty abyss waiting for her to fall into and for a second she had thought she did. The Uchiha was a dark mystery to her.  
 _  
_ _'Out of all people I had to be born with the power to see Auras, No fair!' Her mind screeched at her._

Her thoughts continued like that until a voice interrupted her.  
"Alright why you Introduce yourselves. One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? What are we suppose to say?" Sakura's confused tome of voice was heard by all of her teammates.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams of the future. Stuff like that."  
Naruto's face scrunched up a bit as he looked at their Sensei. They knew not one thing about him. Well, except that he couldn't even dodge a eraser.

"Why don't you go first to show us how it's done."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes well I don't feel like telling you. My dreams of the future well I never really thought of it, and my hobbies I have lots of them."  
Everyone stared at the silver headed jounin in shock. They still knew nothing. The only thing he had informed them was that his name was Kakashi. Nothing else.  
Though they knew not to complain. He hated them too much already.

So they knew they had to go along with it even though they hated it.

* * *

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant Ramen, but what I really like is the Ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen. Though I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the cup. My hobby is trying all different kinds of Ramen and comparing them. My dream.. Is to be Hokage!" Naruto rambled on about his interesting thoughts of Ramen while Kagome smiled at him a bit.

* * *

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, I meant who I like is...Um! My dreams for the future are...Um! My hobbies are.."

"Things you hate?"

"Naruto!" The blonde felt his heart drop at the statement. His mouth twitched in irritation and his eyes shone bright with Determination. He was going to show her how great he really was. Besides he's the future Hokage he can't have his future villagers hate him.

* * *

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My dream isn't a dream it's a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Kagome's head shot up hearing his statement. Her lip quivered and her eyes glazed over. His aura was turning darker every word he spoke. She could also see Naruto's nervous expression. The miko clenched her fists looking at the ground. For some reason she felt insecure around him.

* * *

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I like..to hang out with Naruto, I guess." She paused. "I hate losing the ones I love.. My dream is to change the past and make everything better. My hobbies are, well training.. I don't really have much time to do anything else." She was on the urge of tears again. Kagome managed to hold in the salty water that tried to escape from her eyes.  
She looked over at her team with a slight blush on her cheeks. Naruto was watching her with a sad smile. Sakura seemed rather confused. Most of all Sasuke wasn't stoic at the moment. His eyes were no longer empty and torn with hate. They were filled with compassion.

* * *

They were finally done with their meeting. Naruto and Kagome were walking home together. They had just got done eating Dinner at Ichiraku's ramen shop. So it was getting late. It was dark. The only light was the light that illuminated from the stars and the moon.

 _"Ka-go-me."_ Her name was pronounced bringing out every syllable. The voice was deep and to her it sounded seductive like it was trying to lure her into a trap. To force her to bend to it's will.

She turned around to the direction where the voice was coming from and Naruto did the same. That's when their eyes locked. Black and brown.

She took a deep breath as the wind picked up around them. The laves circled around her figure and her green kimono flew up a little. **(Her outfit is the image above! A short white Kimono. That stops mid thigh. The last inch of it resembles the skirt that she used to wear in the feudal Era. A brown silk is wrapped around her waist to secure the outfit so it isn't saggy. The sleeves on it are long and at the end they are decorated with three green leaves. Fishnet attire is underneath everything. The outfit consists of a leaf necklace, a kunai pouch, long boots, and imagine there being a bow and arrow on her back)**

Her eyes became harder, and she forced herself to have a brave face.  
"What do you want Sasuke?"  
Her bangs casted a shadow over her face and small frown was the only thing visible on her face.

"Come with me."  
"What If I said no?"  
"It wasn't a question."


End file.
